


The First Time

by forgotten_traveler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgotten_traveler/pseuds/forgotten_traveler
Summary: She moved to stand in front of him once she made sure the blanket still covered most of her body from him. “Well, things are so good between us. And what if this- What if it’s bad?”He smirked at her. “Are you doubting my skills in bed?”“No. I think I'm doubting mine,” she finally stammered out.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 192





	The First Time

"This is weird," Hermione said as she motioned between her and Draco. "This is weird right?"

Most of her clothes were discarded somewhere in the room as she stood a few feet from him. She had gotten rid of most of them a while ago and was currently only standing in her bra and knickers in front of him. 

"It's getting weirder each time you mention it," Draco, who was completely clothed, said with an amused grin.

They had been in her room, at Hermione's suggestion, and were kissing. There may have been some heavy petting involved that escalated into a bit more. Then she finally decided to just get it over with. 

"It was always weird to have sex the first time right? It was incredibly awkward with Ron. Both of them bumping noses and laughing at the random noises their bodies made. 

But it got good, eventually. It just took time and many awkward conversations that left her wishing she was dead. 

She had reasoned with herself that it was just a mental hurdle. Once she got over herself and got it over with, they could get to the good. 

He was too special to her for it to not get good. 

Eventually. 

That had been where her thoughts were while she slowly stripped in front of Draco. 

Then, once she realized she had been thinking of her ex while she undressed in front of her current boyfriend, she lept off of him with a squeak. It wasn't very romantic of her to be thinking of another man. 

She wanted romance, but she also just wanted to get it over with. 

It was quite a dilemma. 

So, there she was looking panicked, almost naked, in front of a boyfriend who looked like he was trying hard not to laugh at her. 

"Granger, we don't have to do anything. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." 

"I'm totally comfortable." The fact that she was gnawing on her bottom lip probably didn't soothe his worries. 

"Come sit," he said motioning to the spot beside him. He reached for a blanket behind him and wrapped it around her body. She was slightly embarrassed when she realized that she actually cringed when he moved to touch her. 

He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Okay, I may be slightly uncomfortable." 

"Maybe I should remind you that _you_ were the one that undressed yourself. I'm not pressuring you for anything." 

She wrapped the blanket around herself even tighter as she stood from the bed and started pacing in front of him. 

"I know you say that you don't care, but I'm just worried that-"

"Well, obviously I'm desperate to shag you, but I'm not going to do anything when you can hardly make eye contact with me." 

She stamped her foot and whined, "But I really want to have sex with you!"

He looked at a loss for words. "I'm not sure what you want me to say." 

"It's all just so intimidating, isn't it?" 

"Care to explain?"

Once she was sure that the blanket still covered most of her body, she moved to stand in front of him. "Well, things are so good between us. And what if this- What if it's bad?"

He smirked at her. "Are you doubting my skills in bed?" 

"No. I think I'm doubting mine," she finally stammered out. Her cheeks heated up as she watched him with wide eyes. 

"Sit back down." He patted the spot that she had previously occupied. 

She slowly moved to sit next to him. Each step she took felt like she was walking to her execution.

"Take a few deep breaths. You look like you're about to pass out." 

She focused on the calm in his eyes as she followed his instructions as well as she could. It felt like an elephant was sitting on her chest. She didn't think she was as successful at the whole 'breathing' thing as Draco would have liked. 

"Why do you think you're not any good?" 

"Well, I've only had sex with Ron and-" She frowned as he scrunched up his face. Her anger pounced on him and she began speaking quickly. "I'm allowed to say his name. We do have a history after all. Don't be so sexist that you can't see me ever sleeping with someone else. Or is it because I'm me that you can't imagine me being intimate with another man?" 

He blinked. "You put so many words in my mouth, I'm not sure which one I should tackle first." 

She crossed her arms even tighter as she watched him. 

"Look Granger, I just don't like thinking about my hot and sexy girlfriend sleeping with anyone else. Ever." 

His words melted a bit of her anger. 

"Keep saying nice things about me." 

He laughed. "Hermione Granger, you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life." 

She leaned her head on his shoulder with a smile. 

"I would love you even if I had to take cold showers every day for the rest of my life." 

He wrapped his arm around her as his other hand lifted her chin so that she looked into his eyes.

"I don't know how I got so lucky that I'm just able to hold you in my arms right now. We'll go at whatever pace you're comfortable with." 

She nodded at him. 

"Besides," his loving expression turned mischievous, "you're a witch. I don't think witches can be bad in bed. It's impossible."

"I fell like they could," she argued half-heartedly. "What if I bit you or something?" 

Draco recoiled. "What the fuck? Why would you even say that?" 

"I don't know. I'm nervous." 

"Okay okay," he shook his head at her, "as long as you don't fucking bite me I think we'll all be okay." 

"I'll try to." 

"And listen, you don't need to worry. You drive me insane enough as it is already." His hand dropped so that he could unwrap her from the blanket cocoon she had manufactured. 

"I mean look at you. Seriously, you're talking about how you think you're going to be bad in bed. I'm pretty sure I won't last 15 seconds with you looking like you do. There's no way you'll embarrass yourself more than I would." He motioned up and down her body. 

A surprised laugh ran through her body as he smiled at her. 

"And fuck, when you laugh it drives me crazy. You're so beautiful Hermione." 

She smiled. "Thank you." 

"Look, it'll happen when it happens. And when it does we'll talk about it. If I do something you don't like you'll say so. If you do something I want to be done differently. I'll say so. We've always been good at talking about things." 

He moved to stand up from the bed, but she reached out a hand to stop him. 

"I think- I think I'm ready to try again." 

"Are you sure?" 

He smiled once she nodded. He moved to lay her down on her back as he hovered above her. 

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop. Or tell me to slow down and I will. Just tell me what you want." 

The blanket had been thrown to the side as she lay exposed on her back. His eyes raked up and down her body. 

"God, you're so fucking beautiful." 

"Either I'm wearing too little clothes or you're wearing too many. Which one of us needs to change?" She raised an eyebrow in an attempt to distract herself from his intense gaze. 

He moved to pull his shirt over his head. "For as long as I live, I promise I'll never say you're wearing too few clothes." 

She felt much better when she could feel his skin on hers. Her fingertips tingled as they explored his chest. She slid her palms over everything she could reach. They glided over his arms, his shoulders, biceps, his neck. She introduced herself to everything she could reach. At least everything she could reach when he still had his pants on. His breathing had grown shallow as her fingertips grazed his hip. 

He grew impatient with her investigations and jumped forward so he could press her lips against hers. 

Her eyes fluttered shut as a whimper came out of her mouth.

So far, they were still in familiar territory. They'd kissed each other plenty of times. They'd even been around each other in a similar manner of dress. Granted instead of a bra, it was a swimsuit on a particularly wonderful night that culminated in them drinking champagne in a hot tub. but she imagined that the differences were negligible. 

She knew that soon they'd be doing new things together and tried to quiet her pounding heart. 

She melted against his lips as their passion built from the slow sensual kiss into one of pure fire. 

"This is nice," she sighed against his mouth. 

His head dropped to her neck as he laughed. "I'm trying to do better than nice." 

"Well, you'll have to try harder if you want to do better than nice."

"I don't think we have to worry about anything being hard." He had resumed his mission of sucking on every inch of her neck. 

She pulled back from him and let out a surprised laugh. "Draco Malfoy, was that a pun?" 

"All my dirty talk involves some sort of wordplay, especially when it's you and your big giant brain that I'm trying to seduce." 

"Well honestly, that pun didn't even make sense with the statement I said." 

"Okay how about this one," his mouth was on her collarbone, "I can't focus on making a pun that's brilliant enough to appease world-renowned comedy critic Hermione Granger when all the blood is leaving my head and going elsewhere?" 

"Too long to be funny." 

He raised his eyebrows. "I can't tell if you purposefully tried to give the opportunity to make that joke." 

"Oh, is the joke that your penis is long? Is that the joke you're making?" She grinned. 

"Absolutely not, I'm not trying to give you any unrealistic expectations. I would say that I'm perfectly adequate in that department." 

Her laughter died as he pressed his hips into her thigh. 

Oh. 

He was more than just adequate. 

"How about this one Granger," his hands had begun to wander around, "I can't focus on wordplay when all I want is to continue with my foreplay?" 

"Better." 

"I love it when you grade me. Maybe I'll even get an O sometime."

"That was a stupid joke, I won't even honor it with a critique." 

The air had grown still around them as she realized exactly where his hands were traveling. His eyes were focused on her face as his fingers danced around the edge of her bra.

"Is this okay?" he asked. His voice had lost its jovial nature. 

"Oh yes. Please," she croaked. 

Instead of immediately reaching around to unclasp her bra. His hands floated above her chest as she fought her desire to cover herself up. He slid his hand under the bra so he could take her in his hand. 

"So. Fucking. Beautiful," he groaned into her neck as he continued his massage. If she was of her usual state of mind, she probably would have felt slightly embarrassed at the inhuman moan that she made. 

Eventually, he discarded her bra somewhere behind him. She was about to make a joke about not throwing her clothes around like some sort of animal, but she couldn't form words as his mouth latched onto her breast. 

"Oh god." she tangled her fingers in his hair. He smiled against her chest. His hand moved everywhere. Her throat. Her breast. Her ribs. She fidgeted against him as he kept moving. 

"You're," she gasped against him, "you're still wearing your pants." 

"Hmm, I guess I am." 

"You should-" His fingers continued their teasing, "you should take them off."

He stood off the bed so he could hook a finger into his pants. In one fluid movement, they were on the floor. She felt like his jaw was about to join his pants as she stared at him. 

He smirked. "See something you like?" 

"I uh- boxer briefs." She wondered if he was able to hear her swallow the lump in her throat. "Uh- they look good. On you. They look good on you." 

"What can I say, I'm a man of impeccable taste." He had moved so that he was lying next to her on the bed. 

"Speaking of taste," His voice was closer to a purr as he started leaving lingering kisses down her chest. Her stomach. Her thigh. "I want to taste you." 

"I never thought sleeping with you would involve so many double-entendres." Her laugh was an embarrassing sort of breathlessness that she never thought would have come out of her mouth. 

He looked up at her from between her knees. "Is this okay?" 

Feeling his hands on her thighs left her completely speechless as she stared down at him with an open mouth. 

"Granger?" 

All she could do was nod. 

Everything went still as all she could focus on was the way that his fingers gripped her thighs as he opened her legs for her. She forgot how to breathe- how to think as his mouth landed on her hip bone. Then he kissed her thigh. 

All she could think about was his hot breath over her through the thin sheet of fabric still keeping her clothed. It was all too much. His licks. Bites. Kisses. They left her shivering against him. Her eyes flashed from the ceiling and back to him as he cataloged every reaction she made. 

She scrambled to take off the last barrier for him. He seemed amused as he lifted her hips so his mouth could fall onto her completely. 

Her eyes slammed shut so quickly it had to have made some sort of noise. She spun through space and time as she whimpered against his tongue. Nothing in the world had ever or will ever feel as good as she did at that moment. 

His hands tightened against her legs to prevent her from writhing against his tongue. He kept leaving open-mouth kisses on her. 

"Oh my god," she moaned against him. 

His mouth was glistening as he grinned at her. "Is this nice?"

"Shut up and keep doing what you were just doing." 

"You're mean when you're randy," he teased as he dropped his head back down. His hand joined him as he stroked her with a featherlight touch. 

"F-fuck you." 

"Patience, we'll get to that soon." 

She wasn't sure if her groan was due to his dumb jokes or the fact that he had pushed two of his fingers inside of her. Then his mouth began again. 

Considering the fact that she had basically already experienced what it felt like to have his mouth on her, she probably shouldn't have moaned as loudly as she did. Her embarrassment at her own noises began for a spit second until Draco responded with a moan of his own against her. 

She was whining when he began complimenting her again.

"God, you're so good. You feel so fucking good. You're so hot," he groaned against her thigh. 

She was crying out as his fingers curled.

"Don't stop," her hands flailed as she tried to find something to grab onto. She settled with his hair. Her fingers tangled into it as he sucked even harder. 

She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning even louder. His eyes flickered up so he could watch her. 

She couldn't look away from him as he continued. It seemed to be his own personal mission to force her to forget her own name. As his fingers continued, he started to succeed. 

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god."

He had always been too much for her. She'd always thought it was a mistake that he seemed as devoted to her as he did. He was too much. As he continued to kiss her between her thighs all she could think was, too much.

The feeling built and built and built. Finally, it crashed. She was practically sobbing as she pulled his hair even more. She shattered. She was completely and utterly destroyed. 

She wasn't sure how many girls thought about their lover's past girlfriends during sex, but she was drafting thank you notes to each and every woman he had ever slept with before her. Each of them deserved a bloody fruit basket for all of their hard work.

They had been excellent teachers.

The corner of his mouth raised as he watched her come down from her high. She panted as she tried to memorize his self-satisfied smirk. 

"You look proud of yourself," she said. 

"I don't think anything will feel as good as the feeling of you coming on my tongue." 

"Don't tempt me, I may make you do that every day." 

"Promises. Promises."

The hand that remained tangled in his hair tugged him closer to her. Their lips met as she flipped their bodies. Her hand skated down to his chest and slipped beneath the fabric as she gripped him. 

His hiss tasted like honey.

She bit her lip as she watched his face contort with each stroke. 

Suddenly, he began to speak quickly, "I-I wasn't kidding when I said I don't think I'll last 15 seconds, and if this is all you want to do that's fine, but if you want more you can't keep doing that." He motioned to her hand which had increased its speed as she gripped him. 

"Draco," she said as he turned his desperate eyes towards her, "I want you to fuck me." 

"Oh god," he groaned and pressed her back into the mattress. His hands floated all over his body as if he couldn't decide which part of her he wanted to grab a hold on the most. She was placing hungry kisses on all of the skin that she could reach. "If you want to stop... just let me know... oh god and we can." 

He was about to sink into her when she suddenly exclaimed, "Wait!"

He froze. 

"I uh- I'm not on the pill." She couldn't believe that she almost forgot. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"The pill- you know the birth control pill?"

He was still looking at her in confusion.

"You're telling me no girl you slept with ever took something to not get pregnant?"

"Oh, you're talking about the contraceptive charm." The hand that framed her face reached behind him so he could summon his wand. He showed her how to cast the charm. 

"You're telling me there's been a spell for this the whole time? I always took that stupid fucking pill with Ron."

"Please don't talk about that dick when I'm mere seconds from having sex with you." 

"Sorry," she gave him a sheepish smile, "just confused on why I took the stupid thing." 

"Maybe he thought it was a muggle thing." He had returned to his spot against her neck. His voice low in her ear. 

"You still okay?" his voice shook as he lowered down. "We can stop if you want." 

"I don't want to." She leaned back into her pillows. 

She licked her lips as he slid between her legs. Their fingers tangled together, and then he's pressing into her and he's making desperate noises. Well, she supposes she was making the same sorts of sounds as well. Both of them sounded rather like wounded animals as they joined together. 

In general, the sounds that came from the two of them probably would have been considered a distinctly unsexy noise, but it was Draco. And it was her. And it just felt right. 

Her whole body shivered against him. He was at her ear in an instant as he began to move against her.

"Oh my fucking god. You feel so fucking good. You're so good. Oh fuck, you're so fucking beautiful." 

She whimpered with every single praise. 

"God, you're so fucking- fuck Granger." 

Her legs moved to wrap around him so he could sink even deeper than she thought was possible. She couldn't process all of the things that he made her feel. His hand moved down so he could lift her off of the bed. 

Then, somehow, her knee landed in his stomach and he slipped out of her as all the air left him in a huff. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she said when she noticed that she had actually caused him some pain. 

"What can I say?" he wheezed, "You literally take my breath away." 

She cringed against him at her awkwardness. 

"Are you okay to keep going?" he asked. 

"Hell yes." 

Draco paused from above her, "How are you? Are you freaking out?" 

"Not as much as I thought I would be." 

"I suppose I should take that as a compliment." 

"Absolutely. Now stop talking and keep fucking me." 

"No need to ask me twice." 

His forearms frame her face as his slow movements begin again. His mouth returned to her ear. 

"You're so fucking hot, even when you punch me in the gut." 

"Not funny!" 

His mouth had moved from her ear to her pulse point as he sucked. Again. His left hand traveled down her body as the other tangled in his hair. 

"Oh my god," she moaned when she figured out exactly where his hand was going. "Don't you dare stop." 

"Wasn't planning on it." 

She tightened her grip on his neck as she got closer and closer to the edge again.

"Oh god, Draco-" She dragged her nails down his back as his movements sped up. She was prepared for the way the pleasure rolled off of her body in waves, but she wasn't ready for the clenching feeling she got in her chest. 

"Keep saying my name." 

"God. Draco. Oh my god."

Like a wave crashing down, they both collided into each other as his hips kept snapping forwards. Then, he's no longer too much. The feelings were no longer too much. Nothing was too much. She was lost in his eyes and realized that he was just right. 

She wanted to watch his face. She wanted to close her eyes and enjoy the sensations. She wanted so much. 

As he came with a tortured groan, she received so much. 

As they both lay in a tangled and panting mess on her bed, she realized her fears hadn't been important. It was awkward. It was weird. It was wonderful. It was so incredibly Draco. 

"How was that?" he panted as he pulled her head to rest on his heaving chest. 

She grinned up at him. "For your performance, I think you get an A. Maybe even an E." 

His laughter vibrated in his chest. "Oh fuck off." 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day :)
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](https://forgotten-traveler.tumblr.com/)


End file.
